robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BringBackTheSentinel
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:The Sentinel.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 20:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Little Big Planet I love what you've done with the LBP components to make the house robots. I'm not too familiar with the game, so do the robots "work?" :You are able to answer questions on your talk page. Just click the edit button next to the heading and write below. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:19, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't know this, thank you Jim. BringBackTheSentinel (talk) 18:24, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::We all went through that stage. Also, you don't need to put a space between your comment and the previous one. The extra colon is all that's needed. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:27, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Right BringBackTheSentinel (talk) 18:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Its and It's I hate to have the same conversation twice with two people, and once again being a "grammar Nazi" just doesn't suit me, but there is a difference between "its" and "it's", and I have had to correct a lot of your edits regarding them. "It's" is essentially short for "it is", whilst "its" refers to a specific something. To give you an example, one of your recent edits ended "listed as it's weapon", but it should be "listed as its weapon". What you've actually written is "listed as it is weapon", which obviously doesn't make sense. And since I've seen you make this mistake a few times, I thought it'd be best to give you a heads-up for the future. The only advise I can give is to try and imagine if you want to say "its" or "it is" and work it from there. Thank you for taking this into consideration. CrashBash (talk) 17:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Look I know what the difference between It's and Its is. So I happen to make a mistake every now and then, so what? Also do you know the difference between Stephens and Stephen's? The apostrophe means "Belongs to said person or thing" Lets say for the sake of argument that there was a Robot called Stephen, and an article says "Dead Metal sliced through Stephen's axe" That is grammatically correct, and more often than not, that meaning can transfer over to It's which is where my supposed mistake came from. I don't care what you believe, but you have an attitude problem, even Mr. Jim has said how you've been a problem in the past. Don't make me get sour with you, you will not like it! --BBTS :) (talk) 17:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't swear. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) That is the comment that Drop Zone mk2 left when I pointed out the same mistake. Do you not notice how calmly he took it? I didn't snap at him, or you, and he didn't snap at me...so why are you snapping at me? That makes no sense whatsoever. All I did was make a suggestion. No need to lose your temper. And no need to be nasty. And as Sam said, certainly no need for swearing. CrashBash (talk) 17:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's my talk page and I'll swear if I want to! Also if there's one thing I can't stand it's being treated like a child. I've been through school, I've got the English GCSE, so I think you can see why I don't want a lesson in grammar by an obnoxious turd. --BBTS :) (talk) 18:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::And you're saying I have an attitude problem? If you do not calm down right now, drop the attitude and behave in the manner we on the RW wikia would expect you to behave, then you could be find yourself on the ban list very very quickly. Now, are you willing to calm down right now? CrashBash (talk) 18:06, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::And there it is, talking to me like a child AGAIN! If you want me to calm down then think about what you're typing for once and stop undoing my edits just to spite me.--BBTS :) (talk) 18:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Swearing Please, do not swear on this wikia. Robot Wars has quite the fanbase, including children, so comments like yours are not exactly appriciated. Please stay calm. CrashBash (talk) 17:57, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :I have no delusions about the children in the Robot Wars fanbase, but tell me, how many people do you know of that can competently edit a Wikia without being at an age where they are already well versed in curses? --BBTS :) (talk) 18:08, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::"OK, I'll try and remember that for next time. Thank you for being patient with me". Is it too much to ask for a respectable response like that? CrashBash (talk) 18:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC)